


Hold On For Another Day, My Love

by thepocketshoelace



Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Gun Violence, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepocketshoelace/pseuds/thepocketshoelace
Summary: Anya and Dmitry return to Paris temporarily after a year of elopement to visit with old friends and family, they reunite and everything is wonderful. Until it isn't. Someone has been following them ever since they arrived, someone with a deadly plot in mind.





	Hold On For Another Day, My Love

A year had come and gone since Anastasia reunited in Paris with her Grandmama, or Nana as she had always called her, and after so long apart, Anya decided that now might be a good time as any to go back to Paris and pay her a short visit. And she would not only get to see her Nana, but everyone else that they never got to say a proper goodbye to. Oh how she longed to see everyone once again in person and not just through letters and the occasional photograph.

“Where to next princess?” Dmitry asked her softly, a small grin on his face. After a month’s stay, they were preparing to leave Basel, Switzerland and go off to whatever city or country seemed to call to them.

Paris. Anya thought to herself. She stood in front of Dmitry, their arms grasped in one another, faces inches from touching. Both were tightly holding on to one another, as if they were afraid of what would happen if one were to let go. Anya leaned closer into him, pressing her head to his chest.

“Paris.” Anya repeated, only out loud this time, looking Dmitry deep into his brilliant brown eyes. “I really think we should go to Paris.”

“Then Paris it is.” Dmitry responded understandingly. He knew how much Anya missed her grandmama, having seen the letters that she wrote almost daily for the past couple of weeks. And then there was the nightmares. The nightmares and letter writing always seemed to get more frequent when Anya was missing home. The stronger the nightmare, the more letters she would write. By god he could swear that the old lady’s mailbox was filled to the brim with letters from the past two days alone. Dmitry himself though was also glad to be returning to Paris, it would be nice catching up with Vlad. He had wrote and received letters but Vlad had this presence, this comforting and fatherly presence to Dmitry that could really only be fulfilled from being face-to-face with him.

Anya beamed with a charming grin at his eager agreement. They pulled each other now even closer for a full and tight embrace, Dmitry lightly placed a kiss on the top of Anya’s head. And then arm in arm, they set out to buy their passage back to Paris, France.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived in Paris, Anya and Dmitry were happily greeted by an eager Vlad and Lily who had expected their arrival.

“Dmitry! Life on the road has changed you my dear boy.” Vlad commented, observing Dmitry from head to toe before embracing him. Dmitry awkwardly hugged back, glad to see his old friend. Vlad stepped back and turned to Anya.

“Anya, how good it is to finally see you again! We received all of your letters, including the ones about your wedding! A beautiful ceremony indeed, if only we had been there. Congratulations to the both of you.” Vlad spoke with pure joy in his voice.

“Let me see the ring now, I’ve been curious since we first heard about the wedding!” Lily inspected the small opal ring on Anya’s finger. “It’s not diamond, but it suits you well.” She said smiling to both of them. “Come now, let us get you both home and settled in for the week!”

Anya and Dmitry gathered their bags and suitcases, and set off with Vlad and Lily to their new home for the week. Upon walking through the doors, they were immediately met by the Dowager Empress Marie Feodorovna herself. Anya set down the bags she was carrying and raced to her nana’s arms where they tightly embraced for several moments.

“My darling Anastasia, look how much you have grown since we last spoke. You’ve become such a fine young woman. I’m glad that you came to visit, it’s been too long and letters can only say so much.” She tucked a piece of hair back on Anya’s head in a motherly fashion.

“I’ve missed you so much Nana. I tried writing as much as possible! I’m hoping you received my letters?” Excitement spilled from Anya’s voice.

“Oh not to worry, I received every single one of those letters. I wish I could have written you back with as much of your enthusiasm, but I’m growing old. I loved every letter you sent though, I keep them next to my bedside in a drawer.” She had grown quite concerned when the amount of letters began increasing so suddenly, but now it was plain to see that Anya had just been experiencing homesickness. A week in Paris would do her some good. After a while of conversation, the Dowager led Anya and Dmitry to their room.

“Settle yourselves in for the night. I’m sure you’re both exhausted after the long trip here.” With that, she left the two of them alone. Dmitry was the first to flop down onto the bed, clearly ready for a night’s rest, Anya soon followed, climbing under the covers and intertwining with Dmitry’s arms. 

“I love you.” She murmured into his chest, already half asleep in just mere seconds. Dmitry in response wrapped his arms around her tighter, running his fingers smoothly through her hair. “I love you even more.” He whispered back before finally succumbing to sleep as well. Neither of them knew what the next day would hold, but they were prepared for anything. Almost anything.

That night, Anya and Dmitry both slept peacefully, neither one plagued by awful nightmares or visions. Just comforting, warm, and filled with sweet dreams. 

**Author's Note:**

> Short beginning but the rest is expected to be much longer chapters filled with angst and drama! This first chapter is basically just the cute fluffy beginning before the storm. :)


End file.
